Heart of Star
by daffodila
Summary: AU/Sakura adalah seorang bintang. Sasuke tak memercayai itu hingga ia teringat akan bisikan-bisikan misterius yang kerap kali muncul di dalam mimpinya. Dan, ya, Sasuke terpaksa melindungi Sakura hingga gadis itu bisa kembali ke angkasa. Sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu kapan itu bisa terjadi./Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

An alternate universe SasuSaku fanfiction

Selamat membaca :)

.

.

Ruangan dengan dinding berwarna coklat cerah itu hening. Yang ada hanyalah suara desahan napas yang bergulir ke langit-langit. Jika suara dari luar ruangan dihitung, ada juga samar-samar suara binatang malam. Salah satunya adalah nyanyian jangkrik yang merdu. Lampu utama di ruangan itu sudah dimatikan semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sumber penerangan hanyalah cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu kecil yang berada di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur serta pias-pias rembulan dari balik kaca jendela yang belum ditutup rapat.

Sementara sang empunya ruangan, Sasuke Uchiha, tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan besarnya menutupi kedua kelopak matanya. Dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulit membuat ia beranjak dan membuka mata lagi. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju jendela lantas menutupnya dengan rapat. Syaraf pada telapak kakinya mengirimkan impuls pada otak hingga ia merasa baru saja menginjak sesuatu yang basah. Tadi turun hujan, jendela tidak tertutup rapat. Itulah sebabnya.

Mengabaikan adanya genangan air di dekat jendela, ia kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya. Otot-ototnya terasa lebih kaku. Kepalanya pening, rasanya seperti ada yang menjambak rambutnya dari belakang. Menjadi pemilik perkebunan teh terluas di desa Konoha terasa lebih melelahkan daripada biasanya, lantaran hari ini ia turun langsung ke lapangan dan turut bekerja keras. Tenaga kerja berkurang dikarenakan banyaknya petani yang terkena wabah flu yang memang biasa menyebar saat musim penghujan.

Sasuke memegang teguh prinsip bahwa hitungan hasil kebun setiap harinya tidak boleh berada di bawah standar. Maka dari itu ia merelakan diri turut bekerja keras agar standar harian bisa terpenuhi. Tidak, ia tidak memetik pucuk daun teh. Ia hanya membantu mengangkat karung-karung berisi daun teh yang massanya bisa mencapai 12 kilogram serta menyortirnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki banyak tenaga kerja untuk mengurusi perkebunannya, sehingga mereka tidak akan merasa selelah dirinya setiap selesai bekerja (jika wabah flu sudah mereda).

Bermodalkan rasa lelah, ia menutup matanya rapat setelah menarik selimut hingga batas dada. Kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Napas berat sudah berubah menjadi lebih halus. Wajah tegasnya mulai melunak terbawa damai tidurnya.

ooooo

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata sehitam jelaga yang masih menyiratkan kantuk. Jendela kaca yang ditutup rapat sebelum ia tidur tadi mendadak menjadi menarik baginya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit diseret. Telapak kakinya tak merasakan basah sama sekali, genangan air itu sudah hilang. _Memangnya berapa lama aku tidur? Rasanya baru sebentar,_ batinnya.

Ia menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela. Matanya langsung terpaku pada panorama di balik kaca yang transparan. Rembulan berbentuk separuh dan kelap-kelip bintang menghiasi pekatnya langit malam. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kaca jendela yang terasa dingin di permukaan kulitnya. Fokusnya tertuju pada satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Entah memang kenyataan atau akibat rasa kantuk yang masih setia menempel, ia melihat bintang yang menjadi fokusnya semakin lama semakin membesar; cahayanya semakin terang.

Sasuke merasa bahwa bintang itu bergerak mendekat padanya, seakan-akan dirinya adalah kutub utara magnet dan bintang itu adalah kutub selatannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk menghalau cahaya silau yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba putih memenuhi penglihatannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Telinganya berdengung. Ia memijat pelipisnya setelah menggosok pelan kelopak matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Tubuhnya berputar membelakangi jendela untuk menghindari penglihatan putih itu. Namun ternyata upaya penghindaran itu tak berhasil. Ia sempat panik ketika semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah putih yang menyilaukan, takut ada yang salah dengan matanya. Rasa panik itu tergantikan oleh kebingungan ketika ia bisa melihat telapak tangannya dengan normal. Ia menundukkan kepala, lantai yang diinjaknya sekarang berwarna putih, jelas-jelas bukan warna lantai kamarnya yang krem.

Lelaki yang menginjak umur 20 tahun pada beberapa bulan yang lalu itu mendongak. Yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah dinding dan langit-langit putih. Warna langit-langit kamar _aslinya _memang putih, tetapi bukan jenis putih menyilaukan seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kami titipkan saudari kami padamu."

"Kami titipkan saudari kami padamu."

"Kami titipkan saudari kami padamu."

Di tengah-tengah kebingungannya, Sasuke mendengar suara bergaung yang entah dari mana sumbernya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, namun tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti rambut tipis di sekitar tengkuknya meremang. Ia sungguh-sungguh sendirian di dunia putih itu.

ooooo

Sasuke tersentak di atas tempat tidurnya dengan napas terengah. Peluh sebesar biji gandum membasahi dahinya. Bukan karena suhu yang panas, pagi ini justru dingin sekali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada lemari berkayu jati, sofa panjang yang sewarna dengan langit-langit, karpet berwarna merah marun, lampu kecil yang masih menyala di atas nakas, dan yang terpenting warna dinding serta lantainya bukan putih menyilaukan. Kedua tangannya meraba kasur yang masih didudukinya. Ia mendesah lega. Yang tadi itu hanya bunga tidur yang bisa diabaikan kapan saja.

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu mematikan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya lantas membuka tirai. Langit belum begitu bercampur dengan cahaya. Masih cenderung gelap tetapi sudah bisa melihat cukup jelas tanpa sumber cahaya buatan. Telapak kakinya terasa basah lagi. Ia mendengus. Belum kering, karena semalam tak ada cahaya matahari dan ruangan gelap.

Setelah selesai dengan segala persiapan sebelum menuju perkebunan, Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin alami di pagi setelah semalam hujan. Harapan akan para petani sudah sembuh dari flu merapal dalam benaknya. Kali ini ia melangkah ke luar rumah dengan niatan mengurusi distribusi atau menyetujui dan menolak kontrak permintaan pesanan teh saja, sesuai dengan tugasnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, hari ini tenaga kerja sudah mencukupi untuk memenuhi standar," kata salah satu tenaga kerja di perkebunan teh. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati ia menyukuri keadaan hari ini.

"Tapi ada yang aneh, Tuan. Ada laporan bahwa ada kerusakan kebun sekitar satu kilometer dari sini. Di antara kami belum ada yang memeriksanya karena takut itu disebabkan binatang buas," tambahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada petani itu. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa petani itu tidak mungkin berbohong. "Aku yang akan memeriksa ke sana," kata Sasuke. Masalah kerusakan kebun itu tak sepele, ia merasa harus terjun agar bisa langsung mencari solusi.

Ia menapakkan kaki di tanah basah dengan hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Matanya memicing, mencari-cari lokasi kebun yang rusak. Ketika hijau mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, ia yakin bahwa lokasinya sudah sangat dekat.

Kerusakan yang terjadi membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Adanya cekungan tanah dangkal seperti kawah berdiameter luas seperti ini jelas-jelas bukan disebabkan oleh binatang buas. Ragu-ragu ia melangkah ke dalam cekungan itu untuk menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Kali ini ia dikejutkan oleh terbaringnya seorang gadis di tengah-tengah cekungan.

Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu untuk mencari tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Melupakan opini bahwa keberadaan gadis itu di sini—di tengah cekungan tanah yang muncul secara ajaib dalam satu malam—adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Setelah sudah cukup dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas perawakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu terbaring telentang; kedua tangannya terbuka sekitar 45 derajat dari tubuhnya; kedua kakinya tertutup rapat, dan helaian rambut berwarna merah mudanya menghambur tak beraturan. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun terusan panjang berwarna perak lembut serta sepatu ballet berwarna abu-abu. Gaunnya melapisi seluruh kulit pada tubuhnya kecuali pergelangan tangan dan kaki, leher, serta wajah. Mata gadis itu terpejam, membuat Sasuke sempat mengira bahwa sosok itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Merasa tak cukup dengan menerka-nerka, ia berjongkok lalu meraih salah satu tangan gadis itu. Ia menekan ibu jarinya di sekitar pergelangan tangan. Ada denyutan, berarti gadis itu bukanlah sosok tak bernyawa. Ketika Sasuke menyadari adanya pergerakan pada jemari gadis itu, ia cepat-cepat melepas pegangan tangannya.

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna hijau menyerupai batu zamrud. Wajah gadis itu polos, tidak terlihat sedang kesakitan. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seperti sedang menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mulai terang. Ia pun beranjak dari baringannya.

"Oh, astaga!" gumamnya panik. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ini bukan di angkasa!" katanya lagi.

Sasuke yang semenjak tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu hanya menautkan alis tak mengerti. Kata-kata gadis itu sungguh aneh.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, namun wajah yang terpasang tetap datar.

Gadis itu nyaris berteriak terkejut namun segera ditahannya. Mimik mukanya berubah menjadi panik. "A-aku ..." Kata-katanya terputus karena rasa takut. Tatapan dari lelaki yang berjongkok di sampingnya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau siapa?" ulang Sasuke.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjawab setelah mengatur napas dan meneguk salivanya sendiri. "Bintang."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam.

"Bintang," ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu, namamu bintang atau—"

"Tidak, tidak. Namaku bukan bintang. Aku Sakura dan aku adalah bintang," potong gadis itu.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia tak akan mengerti dengan apa yang dihadapinya sekarang jika ia tak ingat mimpinya semalam. Nyatanya ia ingat. Jangan-jangan ...

"_Kami titipkan __saudari kami__ padamu." _

Dan suara bergaung yang ia dengar dalam mimpinya kini terdengar lagi. Sasuke yang cerdas tentu langsung mengerti rentetan kejadian yang sulit dicerna logika ini mengarah ke mana. Ternyata bunga tidurnya semalam bukanlah salah satu yang bisa diabaikan kapan saja. Gadis di hadapannya, bintang, telah dititipkan padanya dan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak amanat itu.

Setelah menarik diri dari keterkejutan akan fakta yang dihadapinya sekarang, Sasuke membuka suara. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

Sakura menggeleng. Helaian rambut merah mudanya turut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya."Aku tidak tahu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Tolong bantu aku agar bisa kembali," katanya lirih. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri karena masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Mendengarnya, Sakura malah salah interpretasi.

"Kumohon, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang," keluh Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi, kenapa harus dirinya yang dititipi? Ia tak yakin ada satu arti dibalik ini semua. Barangkali yang dititipi itu hanya dipilih secara acak, dan sialnya ia yang terpilih. Lantas mengapa harus ada bintang jatuh yang sungguh-sungguh jatuh ke bumi segala?

Jika dipikir-pikir, dari sudut ekonomi Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus 'menampung' orang lain di dalam rumahnya. Papan juga tak jadi kendala. Tempat tinggal Sasuke cukup luas dan memiliki dua kamar kosong. Yang jadi masalah adalah orang yang akan 'ditampung'nya itu berbeda gender dengannya dan benar-benar orang asing. Tentu saja seluruh warga desa, bahkan warga dunia tak ada yang mengenal gadis itu. Bagaimana kata orang nanti jika tahu Sasuke menyimpan seorang gadis tak dikenal di dalam rumahnya?

Namun di sisi lain ia tak sampai hati jika mengabaikan amanat yang sudah diembannya semenjak semalam. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib gadis ini nantinya. _Mau bagaimana lagi, _batinnya. Lagipula, sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha memikirkan soal pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya?

"Apa boleh buat," kata Sasuke setelah mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengendikkan bahu. "Selama kau belum tahu cara kembali, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku dulu."

Mimik muka gelisah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi ceria sekaligus lega. Kedua mata beriris hijaunya berbinar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ia mengangguk antusias. "Terima kasih ya, err—"

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

ooooo

Sasuke sengaja mengambil jalan memutar ke hutan untuk menghindari para petani. Ia enggan menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Sakura. Dan ia rasa ia memang tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Rentetan kejadian yang menimpanya semenjak semalam membuat ia menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Sakura harus dilindungi, yang mana berarti akan lebih mudah jika tak ada yang tahu tentang Sakura, atau setidaknya tahu Sakura itu apa.

Butuh waktu nyaris dua jam untuk mencapai pondok Sasuke. Tentu saja lama, karena ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi agar Sakura tak terdeteksi siapa pun. Apalagi penampilan gadis itu berantakan. Seluruh bagian belakang pakaiannya terkena noda tanah basah di kebun saat ia berbaring tadi. Bagian bawah gaun terusannya compang-camping terkena semak belukar saat di hutan. Sasuke tidak mau disangka habis berlaku macam-macam pada Sakura. Betapa hidup yang dijalaninya sekarang semakin merepotkan.

Sasuke bingung sendiri di hadapan lemari pakaiannya. Tidak tahu pakaian mana yang bisa ia pinjamkan untuk Sakura. Tidak ada satu potong pakaian perempuan pun dalam lemarinya. Jelas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan beberapa potong pakaian milik mendiang ibunya yang berada di lemari pakaian kamar yang lain. Ia meraih satu tanpa pikir panjang lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ganti pakaianmu," kata Sasuke sembari menyerahkan pakaian berwarna biru langit di tangannya. "Di sana," tambahnya. Matanya memberi isyarat menunjuk ke salah satu kamar kosong.

"Hm," Sakura meraih pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Pakaian milik mendiang ibu Sasuke itu pas di tubuhnya. Lengannya sepanjang tiga per empat dan ada bagian mengerut di ujungnya. Ada renda putih di lingkaran lehernya. Sementara panjang gaun itu mencapai setengah betis Sakura.

Setelah selesai, ia segera keluar dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menguap namun cepat-cepat ditutup tangan kanannya.

"Aku mengantuk," gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. "Ini masih pagi."

"Tapi bintang memang tidur di pagi hari, lalu bangun saat sore menjelang malam," kata Sakura sembari menahan kuapnya lagi. "Malam harinya bintang tidak tertidur." Ia menggosok pelan kelopak matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidur saja di kamar tadi." Sasuke menanggapi sekenanya. "Aku harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan. Kau jangan macam-macam di sini," beritahu Sasuke nyaris ketus.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku cuma mau tidur, kok," katanya.

"Hn. Aku berangkat," pamit Sasuke sebelum berjalan ke luar pondok lalu menutup pintu.

Setelah tiba di daerah perkebunan teh, Sasuke mencari Juugo, tangan kanannya, lantas memintanya untuk mengurusi bagian kebun yang rusak. Ia memperingatkan tak perlu ambil pusing soal penyebab rusaknya kebun itu. Tuan muda itu meminta agar semuanya harus selesai dengan cepat, mengingat prinsip yang dipegangnya secara teguh. Di sisi lain ia merasa tak enak hati. Seperti ada firasat sesuatu yang tak beres akan terjadi.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Author's note:

Hai, ada yang tau fic ini sebelumnya? Fic ini aku remake dari fic tulisanku yang berjudul sama, yang aku telantarin dari bulan Oktober 2014 (chapter 2). Udah lama mau buat update-nya tapi nggak pas terus. Setelah aku baca ulang chapter 1 dan 2-nya, rasanya berantakan dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk remake, meski pun ini juga masih jauh dari kata bagus.

Oh ya, bintang-thingy-nya terinspirasi dari film Stardust. Untuk alur mah murni aku sendiri yang buat :3 #plak Ini latarnya bukan modern banget, tapi semi-modern. Masih pedesaan tapi udah ada lampu dan listrik gitu.

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Kotak review terbuka untuk kritik, saran, dan teman-temannya. Flame juga boleh lah, asal menyangkut isi cerita, bukan pairing dll xD

Tertanda,

H. Amaya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

An alternate universe SasuSaku fanfiction

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Warna jingga dan biru tua saling tindih di langit yang menjadi naungan bumi. Sang surya sudah menyusup di balik awan yang samar-samar meneruskan cahayanya hingga putihnya berubah menjadi jingga. Dari danau luas yang menggenang di desa Konoha, terlihat matahari seakan-akan sudah menenggelamkan dirinya setelah kembali memunculkan diri dari balik awan. Lampu-lampu kuning yang berada di beranda rumah para penduduk desa mulai dinyalakan guna menghalau pekatnya malam yang akan segera datang beberapa menit ke depan.

Sasuke pulang larut malam ini. Suara derap langkah kakinya menggema di jalanan yang sepi serta bercahaya temaram. Yang menjadi sumber cahaya di sana hanyalah sebuah lampion kecil di tengah jalan serta lampu kuning dari rumah-rumah penduduk yang tidak membantu banyak. Tanpa rasa takut, ia membelah jalanan sepi itu sendirian, tak memedulikan kabar angin yang berbunyi bahwa binatang malam dari hutan biasa masuk ke dalam desa saat matahari sudah terbenam.

Suara jangkrik menggema semakin keras saat Sasuke sudah tiba di halaman rumahnya. Jendela kaca di sana sama sekali tidak meneruskan cahaya dari dalam, kaca itu tampak hitam pekat. Itu tak akan menjadi hal yang janggal bagi Sasuke jika ia tak mengingat bahwa ada kehadiran orang lain di dalam rumahnya. Ia memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Benar saja, apa yang bisa dilihat indra penglihatannya hanyalah ruangan gelap. Hitam pekat, tak ada sumber cahaya barang setitik pun.

Sasuke meraba dinding rumahnya. Setelah merasakan saklar di tangannya, ia menariknya ke atas. Dalam sepersekian detik cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu di tengah langit-langit ruangan mulai berpendar ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Hening. Satu-satunya sosok manusia yang berada di sana hanyalah dirinya, seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Sakura tak ada di mana sejauh matanya memandang.

Pintu kamar di mana Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura untuk tidur tadi kini terbuka lebar. Lampu di kamar itu tidak menyala, namun dari cahaya yang masuk melalui pintu dari lampu terang di ruangan utama rumah, ia bisa tahu bahwa kamar itu kosong. Entah didasari rasa khawatir atau penasaran, Sasuke mulai mencari keberadaan Sakura ke setiap sudut di rumahnya. Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana. Namun ia menemukan sebuah titik terang saat melihat pintu menuju halaman belakang di dapurnya terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu meraih sebuah lampu teplok yang bisa dibawa kemana saja. Partikel cahaya dari balik kaca lampu mulai menembus menerangi halaman belakang rumah Sasuke yang sebelumnya nampak gelap. Sakura berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu sembari mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

Ini seperti sebuah kilas balik saat ia menemukan Sakura pagi tadi. Mata Sakura terpejam erat selagi ia berbaring. Sasuke berjongkok di samping Sakura lalu menaruh lampu teplok di atas tanah. Embun-embun pada rumput yang hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter dengan celana di bagian kakinya menyebarkan aura lembab.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Hening. Wajah Sakura masih setenang air, tak tampak terusik sedikit pun. Sasuke memanggil Sakura lagi namun masih tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mendesah lelah. Tak seharusnya Sakura berbaring di sini. Apalagi halaman belakangnya cenderung basah. Dengan ragu ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura. Tekstur kasar renda yang menjadi hiasan di pakaian yang Sakura kenakan terasa di tangannya. "Bangun, Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi.

Mata Sakura perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Setelah mata Sakura terbuka lebar, ia malah tersentak sendiri. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tepat setelah mata beriris hijaunya menatap mata Sasuke lurus, ia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Sakura membahana meredam suara jangkrik yang biasanya berbunyi nyaring. Sakura menarik tubuhnya semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Otot-otot di bagian wajahnya menegang. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan adalah ketakutan.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura bermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya, sehingga ia terbangun dalam keadaan histeris. Namun melesat hal lain dalam benaknya: apakah bintang bermimpi juga? Semakin Sasuke berusaha mengikis jarak yang terpaut di antara dirinya dan Sakura, semakin jauh pula Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya.

"BERHENTI! Menjauh dariku, kau manusia!" bentak Sakura.

Sakura terus menarik tubuhnya mundur, merusak rumput rapi yang tertanam di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Cahaya dari lampu teplok tak lagi mencapai satu sel pun pada diri Sakura. Dada Sasuke bergemuruh karena mendengar bentakan Sakura padanya, bertambah lagi saat ia menyadari rumput yang sudah ia jaga agar tetap rapi kini dirusak oleh gadis yang menumpang tinggal di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" sergah Sasuke. Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan dimana keberadaan Sakura.

"Manusia itu jahat! Aku mau kembali! Aku harus kembali!" rancau Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah dimana suara Sakura terdengar. Ia meraih lampu teploknya lalu berdiri menghampiri Sakura. Wajah Sakura terbias cahaya, ketakutan masih terpatri jelas sebagai ekspresi permanennya kali ini.

"Aku yang menolongmu, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke keras.

Sakura tak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya menatap balik tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang—seharusnya—mengintimidasi dirinya. Sakura masih nampak tak percaya. Ekspresi ketakutannya sudah meluntur dan berubah menjadi bingung.

"Tsk." Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Ia kembali menaruh lampu teplok di atas tanah. Tangannya memegang kain di bagian bahu Sakura. "Pakaian ini milik mendiang ibuku. Kau ingat?" katanya dengan nada menekan. Mata yang sebelumnya menatap tangannya sendiri kini beralih menusuk ke arah wajah Sakura lagi.

Sontak Sakura menunduk mendengarnya. Ia meneliti setiap inchi dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sehelai pakaian yang ia tak pernah punya sebelumnya. Ia meneguk salivanya sendiri. Sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, ia menggenggam ujung gaunnya hingga kusut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar harmonik. Betapa ia baru sadari bahwa tatapan lelaki di hadapannya begitu menyeramkan. Terasa menusuk kulitnya hingga ke tulang dan menarik rambut-rambut di sekitar tengkuknya seperti magnet.

"Aku Sasuke. Ingat?"

Kepingan _puzzle_ berantakan dalam benak Sakura kini mulai tersusun dan menunjukkan gambaran yang jelas. Ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Sasuke. Sekali lagi, ia meneliti helaian kain yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pakaian baru. Tangannya meraba apa yang menjadi pijakannya. Rumput. Oh! Ia baru ingat sekarang. Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakan kepalanya secara horizontal. Bibirnya masih digigit gigi putihnya sebagai pertanda jelas bahwa ketakutan masih menyergapi sel-sel tubuhnya.

"Aku ingat... Maaf," gumam Sakura secara lirih.

Sasuke membeliakkan mata sebelum beranjak dan memutar tubuhnya. Pias-pias cahaya dari dalam kaca lampu teplok di tangan Sasuke mulai menghilang dari wajah Sakura seiring dengan langkah lelaki itu yang mulai menjauh. "Hn. Masuklah, di sini basah," gumam Sasuke cukup keras hingga mencapai telinga Sakura.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, ia mengotori pakaiannya. Tak ambil pusing, ia mengikuti Sasuke yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Matanya menyipit menghalau cahaya lampu dari dalam rumah Sasuke. Tidur seharian membuatnya sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan wilayah terang.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Ia meraih sendok dan garpu lalu menarik piring semakin dekat dengannya. Sakura duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke, lalu memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke jadi risih sendiri. Ia menghentikan gerakan sendok dan garpunya lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?" desisnya tajam.

Sakura menahan pandangannya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak," kata Sakura ringan.

Sasuke milirik makanannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Kau tidak makan?"

Sebuah gelengan muncul lagi akibat pergerakan leher Sakura.

"Oh." Sasuke kembali menekuni kegiatan makannya.

Tidak merasa tersinggung karena kata-kata Sasuke tadi, Sakura tetap memerhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu. Sasuke berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu namun semakin lama rasa risih dalam dirinya semakin memuncak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi lalu menatap mata Sakura tajam.

"Apa lagi?" desis Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, berhenti memerhatikan aku seperti itu!"

"Memang ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja ada!"

Sakura bergeming. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah lain. Merasa Sakura menuruti kata-katanya, Sasuke mendesah lega. Ia meneruskan kegiatan makannya yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

Setelah selesai makan, ia mencuci piringnya sendiri. Ia mendapati jejak kaki dalam rupa tanah basah yang tercetak di lantai dapurnya. Itu jelas bukan telapak kakinya. Telapak kakinya tidak sekecil itu. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah.

"Sakura, kemari!"

"Apa?"

Sasuke menatap jejak kaki baru yang terbentuk dari kaki Sakura. Lantai dapurnya kini semakin dipenuhi tanah basah yang mulai mengering. Ia menggeram, paling tidak suka jika ada yang berantakan.

"Lihat telapak kakimu," titah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah lihat saja!"

Sakura mengangkat kakinya ke belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat telapak kakinya. "Apa?"

"Tsk. Kakimu kotor. Lihat bekas tanah ini! Pakailah alas kaki jika mau keluar rumah," kata Sasuke dengan nada ditekan.

"Oh, baiklah."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah lap basah lalu melemparnya ke lantai. "Injak ini," kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk lap tersebut.

Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menggosokkan telapak kakinya. Kakinya terasa basah sekaligus bersih.

"Tetap seperti itu. Geser lap itu ke bagian yang kotor hingga bersih kembali," titah Sasuke lagi. Sakura menuruti semua kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendapati Sakura yang melakukan semuanya tanpa protes. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan sembari memerhatikan Sakura. Pakaian gadis itu kotor sekali.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Hn. Ganti pakaianmu lagi. Itu kotor," kata Sasuke. "Cari sendiri di lemari kamar yang kautempati tadi."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku mau tidur. Kau jangan macam-macam."

"Iya."

Sasuke segera menuju kamarnya setelah itu. Ia menutup pintunya rapat. Ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya sebelum tidur: mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah lampu utama dimatikan dan lampu kecil di nakas dinyalakan, Sasuke mulai menarik diri ke alam mimpi.

PRAANG!

Suara kaca yang pecah kembali menyadarkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Sasuke menautkan alisnya dengan kesal. Ugh, apa lagi sekarang? Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tatapan waspada. Semua jendela kaca yang tertangkap mata Sasuke tidak ada yang pecah. Dapur juga masih serapi sebelum ia tidur. Lalu suara yang tadi itu apa?

Sasuke menengok ke arah kamar Sakura yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Kaca jendelanya sudah dalam keadaan tak berbentuk dan kepingan kacanya menghambur di lantai. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya keras.

Sementara Sakura yang sebelumnya tengah menatap langit melalui jendela kaca yang sudah pecah itu terperanjat mendengar bentakkan Sasuke. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menyeramkan lagi.

"Aku cuma mau melihat langit lebih jelas. Kaca ini menghalangi," jawab Sakura ringan.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan beringas. Darah di balik kulit Sasuke mendidih, berdesir ke jantung hingga pompaannya semakin cepat. Matanya menyalak garang ke arah Sakura.

"Itu bukan berarti kau boleh menghancurkannya, bodoh!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela yang sudah pecah dengan hati-hati. Langkah kakinya dijinjit untuk menghindari kepingan kaca yang bisa saja menusuk kulitnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik jendela itu ke atas. Kembali ia lemparkan tatapan menyalak ke arah Sakura. "Lihat?" katanya tajam.

"Oh, begitu ya."

Sasuke menggeram. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia melihat seakan-akan adanya sosok manusia berumur tiga tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh Sakura. Kepolosannya benar-benar mengganggu dan merugikan.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sakura tidak melakukan apa pun yang didasari kepolosannya. Ia ingin segera mencari cara untuk mengirim Sakura kembali ke angkasa. Baru satu hari saja sudah membuat kesal berkali-kali, lalu bagaimana ke depannya?

ooooo

Pagi ini detak jantung Sasuke bisa terdengar normal karena ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk marah-marah yang mana memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Sakura tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dan merusak lagi. Kali ini ia bisa menyesap teh-nya dengan santai.

Ketika ia terbangun, Sakura belum memulai tidurnya. Gadis bintang itu tak menutup pintu sama sekali sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan mudah melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari duduknya semalam. Matanya masih terpaku pada langit yang seingat Sasuke tak berbintang semenjak awal.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak akan pergi ke perkebunan dulu. Itu tak menjadi masalah yang besar, apalagi hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja untuk mencari buku-buku tentang legenda bintang dan mencari tahu cara membawa Sakura kembali. Sebelum itu, ia memberitahukan niatnya pada Sakura yang sudah setengah mengantuk.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dimana Sakura berada.

Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini tak ada tatapan menyeramkan lagi yang menyertai laki-laki itu, sehingga ia tak perlu waspada atau takut lagi. Matanya berkedip seakan-akan menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan hari ini, mencari tahu bagaimana cara kau kembali," kata Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar. Iris hijaunya berbinar. Rasa kantuknya menguap mendengar kabar baik dari Sasuke. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sasuke! Kau baik sekali," katanya senang.

"Hn. Tapi pecahan kaca ini harus sudah tidak ada saat aku pulang," timpal Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mulai membersihkannya sekar-"

"Jangan disentuh!" potong Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura hendak memungut pecahan kaca. Sakura terpaku sebentar. "Gunakan sapu yang berada di dapur."

"Baik!"

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Sasuke bisa meninggalkan rumah dengan tenang karena Sakura akan segera tidur. Ia yakin tidak akan ada kekacauan lagi yang timbul di rumahnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencapai perpustakaan di pusat desa. Sasuke segera mencari di bagian legenda. Buku tentang legenda bintang hanya ada sedikit sekali. Itu mempermudah dirinya untuk menemukan satu tujuannya.

Halaman demi halaman ia buka dan telusuri. Namun tak ada satu titik terang pun yang ia temukan. Kebanyakannya hanya berisi tentang ramalan atau pertanda pergantian musim. Tidak ada satu pun buku yang menuliskan tentang bintang yang berwujud manusia.

Dirinya sudah tahu bahwa apa yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah hal yang tak biasa. Lagipula, siapa yang akan percaya nantinya jika ia mengatakan bahwa ada seorang 'gadis bintang' yang tinggal di dalam rumahnya? Pasti tidak akan ada. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sendiri jadi ragu bahwa Sakura adalah benar-benar bintang. Tapi jika mengingat sikap anehnya yang begitu polos, hal itu memungkinkan juga. Mana ada gadis yang berperawakan berumur dua puluh tahunan yang memecahkan kaca hanya untuk melihat langit lebih jelas? Tentu saja tidak ada. Salah. Jawabannya ada. Yaitu hanya Sakura.

Helaan napas Sasuke mulai panjang ketika ia mulai membuka buku keempat. Matanya sudah mulai lelah, punggungnya sudah terasa pegal dan sakit. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini. Kendati begitu, ia tak ingin berhenti sekarang. Sakura harus bisa segera kembali. Secepatnya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama tinggal satu atap dengan seorang anak kecil yang terjebak di dalam tubuh gadis berumur dua puluh tahunan. Itu menyebalkan dan mengganggu.

Ternyata sikap pantang menyerahnya tidak membuahkan hasil di buku keempat. Isi bukunya hampir sama dengan tiga buku lainnya. Masih ada dua buku lagi yang tersisa. Namun sepertinya matanya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Bagian kelopak matanya terasa berdenyut dan itu membuat pusing. Ia menarik mundur kursinya lalu menumpuk enam buku itu menjadi satu. Dikembalikannya buku itu ke dalam rak buku tinggi di bagian legenda.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Barangkali ada waktu lain untuk ini. Meski pun kemungkinan besar waktu selanjutnya yang ia miliki adalah minggu depan. Yang berarti ia harus membiarkan Sakura untuk tinggal di rumahnya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Memikirkan itu membuatnya mengembuskan napas berat. Ada dua pilihan. Yang pertama, ia harus mengendalikan emosinya. Dan yang kedua, ia harus mengajarkan Sakura bagaimana hidup di bumi secara normal dan sesuai dengan umurnya. Keduanya sama-sama bukan hal yang mudah.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan. Awan hitam berkumpul di langit sebagai tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan turunnya hujan. Langkah kaki menuju rumahnya diperlebar untuk mempersingkat waktu. Sebisa mungkin ia harus tiba di rumahnya sebelum hujan turun. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Tetes air hujan sebesar biji gandum baru saja menetes di atas hidungnya. Dengan itu, ia mulai menambah kecepatan berjalannya yang semakin lama berubah menjadi berlari.

Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya semakin kencang seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan lari. Dari belakang ia mendengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil namanya. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang debitnya masih kecil, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati seseorang berjaket coklat panjang dengan rambut pirang. Itu Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu temannya semenjak kecil.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya saat mendapati Sasuke berhenti berlari. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas kepala untuk menghindari guyuran hujan menimpa kepalanya. Setelah jaraknya dengan Sasuke sudah cukup cepat, ia mulai membuka suara.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu di sini, jadi tidak perlu terlalu jauh harus ke rumahmu segala," kata Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada kabar buruk, Sasuke!" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke membeliakkan matanya karena merasa Naruto terlalu bertele-tele. Pasalnya, hujan yang mengguyur kepalanya sudah semakin besar. Ia mulai mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, yaitu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Cepatlah, jangan bertele-tele! Hujan sudah semakin besar!" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak menghalau suara jatuhnya air yang menimpa tanah serta atap rumah-rumah.

"Paman Fugaku, ayahmu! Paman Fugaku tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri ketika berada di halaman rumahnya! Karena itulah aku mencarimu! Kau harus kesana sekarang, Sasuke!" Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke kembali melebarkan kedua matanya yang sempat menyipit karena air yang bercipratan ke matanya. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi hal yang mengejutkan baginya meski pun hubungannya dengan ayahnya bukanlah hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang baik. Rasa tidak enak yang menyergapnya kemarin terjawab sudah penyebabnya. Ayahnya berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Aku tidak tahu! Keadaan yang terakhir kulihat adalah ia sudah tak sadarkan diri! Kau harus kesana, Sasuke! Cepat!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo!"

Sasuke memutar jalannya menuju rumah ayahnya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura sedang berada di rumahnya. Sendirian.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Author's note:

Syukurlah bisa update cepet. Baru dapet kabar bahwa sekolah libur besok. Senengnyaa :''D

Sejujurnya aku lagi mengalami ketidakpercayadirian sama tulisan sendiri. Nggak tau kenapa. Beberapa kali pengen hapus fic yang baru di-publish beberapa jam setelahnya. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan nomor sekian fic aku yang berjudul Trust dihapus, sih :( mudah-mudahan ini nggak harus dihapus segala seperti nasib fic-ku yang satu itu deh. Mohon bantuannya, semuanya. Tolong kasih tau kalo ada kekurangan di fic ini. Apa pun itu. Biar aku bisa perbaiki dan mudah-mudahan bisa lepas dari rasa nggak pede-nya huhuhu

Special thanks to:

Lula, MaelaFarRon II, Shinohara Akari, hanazono yuri, 6934soraoi, CrimsonEmerald.

Makasih juga untuk yang udah baca sampai sini dan untuk yang udah fav dan follow :)

Mind to review? Thank you ^^

Ps: pembaca yang baik adalah yang meninggalkan review atau setidaknya meninggalkan jejak :')


End file.
